Sinfully Beautiful
by OnlyIntuition
Summary: I need a partner," Reno lit a cigarette that he had taken out from his coat. "My other one was killed in action. Plus, something about you is special. You survived a mako injection before. I know what Hojo did to ya. So what do you say?" Reno/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoy it! This is Reno/OC

The rating will get to M eventually I think ._.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own FFVII or any of the characters D: *cries*

I just started a fanfiction account! This is my first shot at a multichapter! Hope you like it! :)

* * *

Title: Sinfully Beautiful © Original 2008

Written By: **O**nlyIntuition

Chapter 1

Sighing I sat down at my desk and leaned back. It was tough being the only one in my family that survived the explosion in Sector Seven. I still don't even know how I managed to survive it all. Still, I was here now, with a place to stay. I didn't need to think about my past anymore.

"You, girl," my head snapped up to see my teacher, Mr. Leighton, looking at me, disapprovingly. "Pay attention."

I mumbled an apology and opened my notebook.

"Class, we have a transfer." Mr. Leigthon monotonously mumbled, waving him in. We all looked up to see the new student—the new _boy_ student.

"Yo, I'm Reno." The boy looked a little over 17 years of age and had an arrogant smirk on his face. He had blood red hair and blue-green eyes—the color of mako.

Mako, a liquidized form of the life stream, was taken and injected into SOLDIERS—Shinra's very own class of highly skilled assassins. However, hardly anyone knew what mako was and even fewer could survive the shots—like me.

Reno's cat-like eyes scanned the room lazily and my eye caught his as he stalked over to the empty desk next to mine and sat down.

"Hey, I hope we can be good friends, yo." He smiled. It didn't reach his cold blue eyes.

"Sure," I shrugged, already uninterested. I didn't need friends. He would forget about me soon enough anyways.

Now that I think back, I would have been better off staying at Sector Seven than meeting Reno.

———————

"C'mon baby, it won't hurt." I rounded the corner and saw Reno pinning another girl to the wall. He was kissing her neck with a smirk on his lips, his hands wandering under her skirt.

It had only been a week since he transferred, and I was already sick of hearing about him doing every girl in my class. He had tried to get with me, but we were too similar. I wouldn't fall for him, and he knew it.

"Reno!" I yelled.

He immediately turned and saw me. Grinning, he pulled himself out of the girl's arms, waving her off. "Catch you later." He winked at her, and she giggled while scampering down the hallway. I grimaced at the last sounds of her laugh lingered in the hall.

"Reno, I hear you've slept with half my floor already." I announced in annoyance. I could already see people starting to gather around us.

"That's 'cause only half of your floor is composed of girls." He smiling mischievously. "Why? Are ya jealous? Or are ya just mad that you're the only girl that isn't gettin' any action."

My eyes narrowed at the cheap shot. "No," I hissed, "I just rather you not be breaking all of their hearts and causing more trouble than needed."

"Why?" He asked innocently with that smirk still on his face. "I tell them it's only a one time thing beforehand. It's called honesty, yo."

"Well, let me be honest with you then," I said, lowering my voice so only he could hear, "You may have a good body, but you're just acting like a cheap whore. You're nothing more than that." The words sounded harsh even to me.

Finally, his eyes turned cold. "Don't go telling me what I am. Plus, are you any different?"

My blood stopped running when I looked him in his cold eyes. I was incredulous. "What did you say?"

He glared at me, not even bothering to drop his tone. "Dirty."

That word set me off. I didn't care that I was supposed to be the quiet and obediant student in school that never did wrong, despite coming from the slums. I didn't care that we were in the middle of a hall. I didn't care that ever since I started talking to him, a crowd had gathered. I punched him straight in the face, and felt a sickening rush of pleasure when I heard the cartilage crunch under my fist and his warm blood gush onto my knuckles.

"FUCK, THAT HURT!" He swore, clutching his nose. He glared up at me from the floor to which he had fallen and I glared hatefully back.

"I'm glad it did." I wiped his blood off on my shirt and proceeded to leave the scene, but was stopped.

"What is going on here?" I spun around to see the principle. Fuck my luck. Why did he have to be walking down this hall today of all days?

"You two, come to my office. The rest of you, get back to class."

Reno had just pulled himself up onto his feet and used his sleeve to wipe away the almost coagulated blood on his face. The crowd dispersed with tense whispers and rumors, but I didn't care. I walked.

———————

"What is this?!" The principle, Mr. Langdon, yelled at both of us as we stood before him there, stoic and unmoving.

"I'm sorry. It was nothing," I muttered.

"Didn't seem like that," eyes narrowing, he turned to the one next to me. "Reno?"

"Nothing, yo," I found myself glad he didn't say anything.

Looking between us, he sighed. "What happened? You guys were fine just a few days ago… At least don't fight inside the school. Take it somewhere else."

We both nodded and left his office, walking together in silence.

"Are you going back to class?" I asked. He glanced sideways at me and shrugged.

"…Reno," I asked, genuinely curious, "What did you mean back there?"

"Whadya mean what did I mean?" He kept his stare ahead, focusing on the black corridor our feet were carrying us to.

"What you said about me." My fists clenched at my side. He couldn't possibly know.

"Oh, that. I guess it's time to enlighten ya." He spun around and I was pinned to the wall. "Now there's no one to bother us, yo."

My pulse quickened. What was he talking about?

"For starters, I work for the Shinra Turks. I'm here to bring you ta the president. I hear you survived the bombing of Sector Seven and somehow moved up to this place. Yah, I know all about how you lost your parents. I know how you slept around to survive. I even know about how you were raped, yo. I know every little detail about you. You can't hide it. I already know everything." Reno tapped the side of his head to further emphasize the point.

I paled a considerable amount. Shinra. This was their power. They were responsible for the bombing of Sector Seven. They were the reason I lost my life.

"That was a lot of 'knows'," I replied with a shaky laugh. "Why do you need me anyways?"

"I need a partner," Reno lit a cigarette that he had taken out from his coat. "My other one was killed in action. Plus, something about you is special. You survived a mako injection before. I know what Hojo did to ya. You either have incredible will power or just plain luck to survive that shit."

I shivered at the name. Hojo—the mad scientist who was responsible for all of this. I had been stuck in his laboratory for a whole year, but it had felt like a million. I had been tested on and was a simple test-tube subject. I never wanted to go back.

"No." I stated firmly. I saw him smirk as he sensed the tremors I was hiding.

"You don't have a choice. It's either here or there. Do you really want this life?"

I thought about it. He was right. Being here did nothing for me and it didn't help me in anyway. I wasn't free here. I was just another prisoner, a test subject to society.

"Fine," I said after a moment of pause. "But what happens if I can't handle it?"

"Then you die." He smiled sweetly, his words and expression not in sync whatsoever.

I gulped audibly. "Okay."

"So…" he whistled out a breath, "I never could find out your name."

"That's because I don't have one. It was left behind," _along with my previous life, _"Anyways, no one stands out enough to be remembered by name here… except for you, of course."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Well we can't be having that. Er… I guess I'll name you then! How's Crystal, yo?"

"What a cheesy name," I felt a smile find their way onto my lips, "but whatever. It's fine"

He grinned, "Great!"

He was so bipolar. I couldn't keep up with his mood swings. "So, how do we leave this school?" I questioned.

"I've got it handled already. You won't ever have to return to this hell."

His words were meant to reassure me, I knew, but all they did was convince me that I was walking straight into one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Reno, leave the room. I would like to speak to Crystal alone." Rufus said, his blue eyes flashing.

His presence was enough to make me want to run as a mouse does from a snake, but I knew I couldn't. Instead, I shook silently, but it was hidden by my baggy clothes.

"Crystal," He called out my name as if I was a dog.

"Yes, sir," I tried not to break contact with his eyes, but found I couldn't stare into them without shivering.

"You hide your trembling well." A cold and untouchable smile played across his lips.

"…It's not good enough if you can see it… sir."

He smirked at my words, "What weapons can you use?"

"Guns, swords, daggers, bats, fists, anything you give me, sir."

"Hm," He flipped through my file, "Guns maybe… or an EMR… hmm..." He snapped it shut and walked over, circling me as a vulture circles its prey.

"You will be sharing an apartment with Reno. Don't worry, he doesn't bite, but he does drink a lot, smoke a lot, and have sex a lot. Just ignore it. He won't rape you."

I nodded stiffly.

"You will obey each and every order I say. You will work under Reno and he will tell you what to do. If I tell you to kill, you kill. If I tell you to kill yourself, you kill yourself. Got it?"

Again, I nodded, seeing as I could do nothing else.

"Good. Also, only speak when I give you permission. I hope I've made myself clear."

Once again, I nodded. I was doing it a lot today.

"Don't be so scared. I can almost smell it. No, I can smell it, and it reeks of your scum… or maybe that's your clothes. Reno will provide you with appropriate wear. Now go

My fingers twitched at my sides. I wanted to grab his filthy neck and break it. I stifled the urge and made for the door, but as my hands reached to turn the cold handle, he spoke once more.

"Oh yes, if you do well, you might even meet the man that destroyed Sector Seven."

I unconsciously tightened my hold on the icy knob. Feeling the blood rushing in my veins as my excitement mounted higher, even higher than my fear, I gave a short and jerky nod and quickly left the room. I hurried to the elevator only to collide into someone. I automatically grabbed my hidden knife and swung it at the intruder. He caught my hand and twisted it behind my back.

"Gaia, calm down!" It was Reno. "Yah, I know he's scary, yo, but you'll get use to it. I moved your stuff into my apartment, but it really wasn't much."

He was wrong. I wasn't scared, I was excited; I wanted to see blood. I wanted to see the man who killed off my family, but not yet. I still didn't know how I would react. Would I thank him for killing off the scum of the earth—the prostitutes and the whores—or would I hate him for destroying all I had left of life?

Reno's eyebrows rose as he watched me. "Learn to control your temper as well as your other emotions. You're waaay too obvious. I don't even know if you're right for this kind of job, yo."

I looked up at him and I saw his grimace. I quickly pocketed the knife. "Where do I get my weapons?"

"You won't get more than the ones you already have. At least… not until you train first. Follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Concentrate!" Reno barked as his EMR clipped me on the side of my head, sending me sprawling to the ground.

I wiped sweat off my brow as I got back up, the practice EMR slipping in my calloused hand. Clutching it tighter, I lunged at Reno again.

"You're full of openings," Reno dodged me, striking at my ribs this time, "don't just attack, think and plan."

I needed to calm down but it was hard seeing as every part of my body was covered in bruises from constant months of torture. The difference between me and Reno was just too big. No! I could beat him. I just needed to see his weakness. I studied him; the way he was standing, the way he blocked my hits, the way he attacked. Found it!

I lunged at his right knee and as I suspected, he side stepped, but he let his guard down, thinking I would fall forward as usual. I guess it was good to be known as weak if it gave you the advantage. I jerked my hand up, catching him on the chin, and kicked him in the stomach, sending him up and flying. Before he could even get himself up again, I had grabbed a gun and pointed it against his temple.

"Got you," I panted, cocking the safety back. Yes it was dangerous, but so was being a Turk. His eyes widened as shock fluttered through his eyes for a second before his cool expression returned. Then he broke into a grin.

"Finally, improvement," He started to say, but he broke off, coughing. Did I kick that hard?

"Hey, are you ok? Reno? Reno!" I dropped the gun and reached for him. Suddenly I was pinned to the ground, my arms over my head, and Reno's gun was pressed against my stomach. Over the sound of my own rushing blood, I heard my gun discharge, probably into the wall or something. His breath was hot against my neck and his sweaty body was pressed against mine.

"Don't let ya guard down," he smiled and then, much to my disappointment, got off me.

I was too shocked for words. My heart was pounding and my face was a deep red. Crap. What the heck? This was not right. He was Reno… and I just lost again.

"Ooh, what's this?" He grinned well naturedly, "falling for me?"

"Who's falling for who?!" I yelled, hitting him with the forgotten EMR that lay on the floor. "Ugh, I'm leaving."

I got up, but I stumbled a bit which was inevitable seeing how banged up I was. He caught my arm and sighed. "C'mon, let's go get changed." We were both covered in blood and bruises.

———————

"You know, girl," Reno walked out of the bathroom and into our room with dripping hair and sighed, "You've made a lot of improvement since you came."

"Glad to hear it," I pulled on my bra as he threw a towel on my wet hair. We were both already use to seeing each other stripped down to nothing—literally and figuratively.

"Here," Reno tossed me something and I caught it. It was an ID card.

"Does this mean-" My heart skipped a beat as I read it.

"Yah, yah," Reno waved me off with his hand. "You're officially a Turk. It's nothing to be proud of, yo. Join the family."

I couldn't help it. In the next second, I was all over him, hugging him tightly.

"Oy! Get a shirt on! I can't touch an innocent girl." He pushed me away, laughing. His contradictory words were already normal to me. "Let's go out to Tifa's Seventh Heaven for drinks! It's a celebration after all!"

"But, I thought you had a date tonight," I tilted my head to the side, confused.

"Whatever, she won't care." He shrugged and pulled a shirt over his head. "Dress up nice… or like a hooker. I don't care which. But we can't stand out if we're going to Tifa and Cloud's place!" He hit me softly on the head and left the room.

Ah! I was finally a Turk! I was finally his partner! I giggled and rolled on the ground.

"Nya~" I opened my eyes to see Calpico rubbing his face into my stomach. He was all black and almost the size of a small leopard. He was only 2 years old, but he wouldn't get any bigger seeing as he also had mako running in his veins.

"I haven't forgotten about you," I said, burying my face into his fur. I petted him for a bit and realized I should probably get up and changed. "C'mon, up we go!" I pushed him off me and then walked over to my wardrobe which was next to Reno's. We shared a bedroom with two beds. His was closer to the door and mine was near the window.

"What should I wear?" I looked down expectantly to see Calpico looking at me quizzically as if saying "stop being such a woman."

"Sigh, you learn too much from Reno." I laughed and pulled out a simple top and a skirt. Well, it wasn't _that _simple.

I pulled on the clothes and looked in the mirror. I looked good. My still-wet golden-brown hair made me look even sexier. I wore a dark red tank top that clung to my curves and showed off a bit of my cleavage, but not too much. My skirt, though, was a bit too short, leaving lots of room for imagination. However, the bruises on my body from training were nothing less than a turnoff.

"Reno!" I yelled.

"Hm?" I heard his faint response coming from the kitchen.

"Are my white boots out there?"

"Yeah, I don't even know why you still have these. Why?"

"It's nothing, Thanks!" I yelled back. I could use those to hide the markings. But something was missing. Ah. I pulled out a necklace and tied it around my neck. Perfect.

Looking in the mirror, I saw a gorgeous teenager just hitting the age of 17. The necklace she wore was long enough to go down into her cleavage, drawing attention to it. She was curvy, but not fat. Definitely not fat! Faint lines of muscle could be seen on her stomach, but it complimented her figure and made her look lithe and graceful. With white boots to accompany the outfit, she would look like either a drop-dead gorgeous hooker, or an extremely skanky model.

"Ready!" I yelled to Reno. I was sure he was still in the apartment. I grinned down at Calpico and winked. He purred and wrapped himself around my legs. I giggled and left the room.

In the kitchen I found Reno watching the TV and flipping through the channels, not at all interested. He spared a passing glance at me and then returned to his work. Then he took a double-take, and seeing me clearly, he smirked.

"I guess with the right clothes, an ugly slum's girl can look good, too. Looking to get laid tonight or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go."

I pulled on the thigh-high boots and made for the door.

"Hold up," Reno called for me and then as I turned around, slipped a small knife and gun into my hand. "Find a place to hide those. Just in case."

"Oh right," of course, we were still on the job. We could get killed or given a mission at anytime for that matter. "Thanks."

He shrugged and grinned at me. "Let's go then."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Update! :) They usually won't be this fast... I was just bored and wrote another chapter in the span of like... an hour

* * *

Chapter 4

"Why haven't you brought her here before?" Tifa, a gorgeous Asian, leaned over the bar to take a good look at me. Her boobs must have been at least an F-cup. They hung over her shirt and nearly spilled out. Also, she had a great figure. She must have worked out a lot.

"Well it's only been a little while," he stopped to finish his glass, "a couple of months since I met her." Reno shrugged and held out his glass. "Fill her up!"

Tifa sighed and then turned to me. "You _are _cute," she said with a wink, "Reno comes here almost every night when he can. He told me you were cute, not to mention dangerous." She giggled and I blushed as red as Reno's hair. Reno said I was cute?

"Don't let it get to your head, yo. We're only partners." Reno stated, a bit annoyed as Cloud, who resembled a sexy chocobo, refilled his drink.

"Tifa, Cloud… why are those names so familiar?" I mumbled out loud as I played with my martini.

Cloud actually looked up at me and smiled while Tifa laughed. Then it clicked. I gasped and grabbed their hands.

"Of course! You're the ones that saved everyone from Geostigma and Kadaj's gang!" I kept my voice down in order to not attract attention, but Tifa's laughs only got louder.

"Ugh, I forgot to mention she's an airhead too…" Reno groaned and downed another glass.

"Oops," I sunk a little lower in my seat, blushing.

"I like her! She shows more emotions than all the Turks combined." Tifa threw her arms around me and gave me a hug from across the bar.

Cloud sighed. "I'll take my leave." He tilted his head in acknowledgement to me and Reno, and left through the back.

"Well, we have to go," Reno kissed Tifa on the cheek and I noticed his hands wandering her body. They seemed like good friends so she couldn't possibly be a girl he slept with randomly, but… I could never be sure.

"Bring her more often!" Tifa waved us goodbye and we left.

It was chilly outside and I couldn't stop a shiver from racing up my spine. Suddenly, I felt something warm against my skin and looked to see Reno's jacket on my shoulders.

"Can't have you getting sick, can I?" He was still looking at Tifa's Seventh Heaven. "She is a fine girl, yo. Too bad she likes Cloud." He murmured to himself as if forgetting I was here. So he _did_ like her? I felt a little pang in my chest. He didn't even see me. "She… was your girlfriend I take it?" I asked softly, hoping he would remember that a perfectly good girl, myself, was here.

"An ex… was a while back when she was in the Turks, too. It's ancient history though." Reno shrugged and lighted a cigarette.

"Why don't you just get a girlfriend and settle down?" I asked, looking up at him as we started to walk back to the car we had come in.

"What sort of question is that? We can't have relationships, yo. What happens if the enemy gets the person you care about? That's why it's easier ta just sleep around. Ya know, not get connected and stuff." He said it like it was nothing, but I felt a little bitter. I knew the answer already, but I was still hoping that maybe, _maybe, _he was a little interested in a girl. In me. But that was wishful thinking. I would sooner get Cloud to laugh (which is totally impossible by the way) than to get Reno to look at me that way.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: UPDATE!! :DD

ehhh sorry I cut out the M-rated part... but the chapter seems kind of incomplete without it .

If you want me to add in a separate chapter with the full version of this chapter, I would be happy to do so! Just tell me! :)

* * *

Chapter 5

"_Can ya hear me… now?" _Reno's voice buzzed through the earphones I was wearing. I continued walked through the alley, humming gently as if listening to a CD.

"Bring me home tonight baby," I sang, my hands stuffed into my pockets.

"_Oh will do, will do… I know you can hear me so answer!" _I grinned as I heard annoyance leak into his voice. I was on a mission today. My first actual mission that involved taking someone out.

"Yah, I hear you." I added my own notes to the words, still singing along with my own soundtrack.

"_Okay, target is… crap. He just went into a bar." _Reno told me all he could see from his hiding spot. Where he was, I had no idea. I just knew that he was near enough to save me if I needed it, and far away enough to not be caught if I was taken. It was highly unlikely anything of the sort would happen today though. Today, I was simply another whore, looking for a man to pay for a night.

"That is what we want, right?" I stopped singing and then pulled out the earphones. "I got it from here."

———————

Inside, I was greeted with the smell of cheap beer and a sickly sweet scent of perfume and drugs. It seemed more of an opium den than a bar. Though here, I would not stand out. My golden hair was messy and I wore a sleezy outfit—just like every other tramp in the room.

I sauntered up to the bar and grabbed a drink, observing my target. He appeared to be a clean cut business owner, young and accomplished. He couldn't be over 27 years of age, but I knew of his dealings under the table. His name was Jacobin Rain and he not only lured girls in and sold them off into prostitution, but also was involved with drug dealings. It all didn't matter when it came down to it though.

"So honey, you busy tonight?" I was stirring my drink when I saw him approach and sit down next to me. I looked over and smiled seductively.

"I'll be busy with you," I leaned in closer, my breath tickling his cheek. "Or at least I hope so."

He looked me up and down, "I don't see you around here often. New?"

"Nah," I finished my drink, "but maybe in this area."

A small smile replaced his thin lips for a second before disappearing as quickly as it came. "So, how much?" He tapped his fingers on the table to the music in the room.

"I'm expensive," I smiled. Why not get some money out of this too? "But worth every gil."

"That good, huh?" He let out a short laugh, "200."

"Sounds like a deal," That was more than I was thinking of. Whores around here were usually only 100 gil maximum.

He pulled out the money and stuck it in my empty drink which I quickly tucked away safely. He motioned for me to get up and I complied. "Let's go."

———————

MISSSINGGGGG CUZ ITS INNAPROPRIETEE!!!!!! Just the end. :P

———————

"Stop! Please!" His scream was muffled by my hand and I straddled his hips.

"Sorry honey." I grinned, my blood pulsing with adrenaline, and pulled the trigger. The silencer did its job—a quick slice through the air.

I laughed as I saw his eyes bulge, the shot perfectly imbedded between his two green eyes. His blood splattered onto my face, my hands, and my bare chest. I licked my fingers and laughed harder. It was so bitter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Chris, calm down." I didn't even know time had passed, but it must have if Reno was here. He put his hand over my blood coated ones and pulled the gun out of my grasp. "It's okay… it's okay."

I was shaking, but I didn't even realize it until I looked away from the corpse. I had just killed someone. Not hurt—killed. I shivered in pleasure as I remembered his expression when I pulled the trigger.

"No… Reno, that isn't it." I knew he thought I was in shock. Well, I was, but in a different way that he thought. I was shock I would be so turned on from killing.

"It's okay, the first is always hardest." He pulled me into his chest and stroked my hair, the only non-bloody part of me.

"That isn't it," I looked up at him, eyes shining. I wanted to tell him and opened my mouth. Then I saw uncertainty flicker through his eyes when he saw my shining ones and I stopped. What if he was disgusted? I only had Reno now. I couldn't tell him the truth. "It's… nothing." I looked away. Then I realized that I still didn't have my clothes on and froze.

"Chris, I'm being serious. We need to talk about it." Reno turned my head towards him and stared me in the eyes.

"It's not safe here," I scrambled through my brain to find an excuse. I needed to get away from this cramped room. I needed to get away from the blood, the smell of lingering sex, and away from Reno before I did or said anything I didn't want to.

"It's perfectly safe here," Reno's grip was strong and I winced. I couldn't hold it back. I jumped on him and pushed him to the ground, my arms pinning him down.

"I liked it. No, I _loved _it. It was amazing. His expression right before he died… it was ecstasy to me. It turned me on more than anything he did during our time… here. It felt like being on Mako. It was power to me. Haha, I felt so high when I was drenched in his blood. So beautiful, so beautiful." By the time I was done, I was panting, still laughing. I looked at Reno to see his cold eyes. He wasn't pushing me away or screaming or calling me freak. But the look he was giving me wasn't at all happy. It was a silent observation, like how people watch coldly as a girl gets raped.

Suddenly I felt exposed. I moved away and grabbed at the towel that had been forgotten on the floor. "Don't look at me. Stop it. STOP IT!"

I yelled, covering my ears and curling up. I pushed myself as close to the wall as possible, the farthest place from where Reno lay. My heart was thudding erratically.

"Chris," Reno called out to me but I couldn't focus on him. I was shaking too violently. Now, I was afraid. My moods were going crazy. If this happened every time I saw blood, I didn't want this. I was going to lose Reno. He was going to hate me. Save me. Anyone. Someone. No, only Reno. Only him. Please.

"Chris!" I jerked up when I felt him grab my wrists. "You're going into shock! Breathe! Stay with me!" My wide eyes didn't focus correctly and I noticed the weirdest things. His enunciation was perfect and the clock ticking behind him was blue.

"Reno. Reno. Reno." I breathed his name like a mantra and didn't stop until I felt his lips press against mine. My mind went blank.

———————

"AH!" I woke up, screaming. Luckily, I was cut off by Reno's hand. He muffled my voice until I stopped.

"Gaia, you're one noisy girl!" Reno sighed and grabbed a towel to wipe away my sweat. He pushed me to the side of my bed so he could sit on it with me. I was glad to see that I now had some clothes on, which consisted of Reno's boxers and a tank top.

"Haha, you slipped me a sleeping pill didn't you," My voice trembled a bit.

Reno shrugged, "couldn't control ya back there,"

"Sorry about before…"

He shrugged, "I told ya that it's normal, yo."

"Mm…" I nodded, liking the feel of the cool towel on my face and my back.

"Chris, you are such a handful you know?" A random detail clicked in my head.

"Your enunciation is perfect when you call me that. I noticed." He just gave me this odd look and sighed.

"I was worried," he laughed bitterly, "when you didn't respond to my call, I freaked a bit."

How rare, Reno was being serious. He was sincerely worried about me… I couldn't help but feel a little bubble of happiness in my chest even through all this chaos. I reached forward and pulled him into a hug, my arms wrapped around his strong back. I buried my face into his chest, smelling the acrid tang if his usual cigarettes. But underneath the smell, was the familiar smell of Reno, clean and crisp. The smell that I loved.

I no longer felt the towel on my back, but rather his cool hands. _I like his hands more._

"Troublesome girl," Reno grunted and I hugged him closer.

With only Calpico's steady breath to accompany us, we sat in a silence.

_We don't live in a fairytale, we live life and it is nothing but cruel to us. The only blessing was finding him, but even this… I don't know if there will be a happy ending. He may not love me, but he cares for me like family. For now, this is all I need._


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: FINISHED UPLOADING!! :D

ENDING IS FINALLY UP!! :D

* * *

Chapter 7

"Aw… fuck, yo." My eyelids fluttered open when I felt Reno move.

"What?" I stretched, yawning. Immediately I felt a pain in my lower back and butt. "Ow… shouldn't I be the one cursing? That guy wasn't at ALL gentle… ow… shit. I'm not going to be walking tomorrow."

"Crystal?" Reno stroked my hair.

"Yeah… who else would it be?" I rolled my eyes. "Calpico or something?"

Reno laughed, "Haha. Definitely." He smiled and yawned. "Time to get up. I pushed the blankets aside and got out of my bed. I was so sore, and not just my butt. Sharing a bed—a very small bed—with someone else didn't give the best of sleep to anyone.

———————

"So, Crystal, what are ya goals?" Reno sipped his coffee as he read the newspaper.

"Eh, well… I want to get promoted as a Turk!" Reno smiled, "And I want to kill the man that destroyed Sector Seven."

"SHIT! OW! FUCK!" Reno screeched as the hot coffee spilled down his shirt.

I blinked at him as he pulled his shirt off and frantically ran to the fridge to get some ice for his burn. "Reno?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, yo," He hissed as he put the ice pack on his stomach which was red and puffy. He had some nice abs though. No stomach hair either, it was nice and smooth, with an eight pack. Dang, he must have worked hard for that. Now, if we went a little lower… WAIT! Where was I looking?! I grabbed a tissue to stop my bloody nose and sat down at the table.

"Anyways, I better get going. Rufus told me he had a new assignment for me," my words were muffled for the tissue, but Reno nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I'll see ya there then," He saluted me with a smile and two fingers, still holding the ice pack on his stomach. I smiled back and made my way to the door.

"Oh, I forgot to feed Calpico, go get her some food."

"Will do missy, now hurry up and go!" His laughter was cut off by the closing door. We really sounded like a married couple, funnily enough.

I shook my head, chuckling to myself. I couldn't be in a better mood, really. I wonder what Rufus was going to tell me today?

———————

"You have been making fine progress, Crystal," Rufus smiled at me from his desk and waved a folder—my new assignment.

"Thank you sir," Does this mean I'm being promoted?

"I have decided to tell you of the identity of the man who destroyed Sector Seven. If you are able to kill him by the end of today and report back to me, you will be promoted."

It took all my willpower not to gasp in surprise. Was he being serious? I couldn't hold it back any longer. A malicious grin snuck its way across my face and I replied.

"Yes sir," he smiled, looking amused.

Silently watching me, he handed me the folder with the person's information.

"Good luck."

With that, I was out the door. Hear thudding erratically, I ran into the elevator and opened the folder to see its contents.

Flipping to the first page which contained the details of the person, I struggled to read the writing in the dim yellow lighting. Finally I got the name.

My heart felt as though it had fallen to my feet.

"What?" I didn't even realize I had spoken out loud. "No, there's got to be a mistake."

Reno. Just Reno. No last name. My Reno. But that was impossible. He couldn't have been the man. I lived with him! I knew how he was! It was a lie.

I shook my head as the ding of the elevator brought me back to my senses. I would ask him about it at home. He wouldn't know about this, I wouldn't mention it. I would simply ask.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Welcome home, baby," Reno waved the TV remote at me from where he sat. I breathed a sigh of relief mentally. He was acting normal, so that meant he knew nothing.

"Say Reno, I want to ask you some questions, because, well, I thought that since you know everything you would probably be the person to help me," The flattery was mild and enough to get his interest, but not so much to seem fake.

He grinned at me, "No problem, Hun, let's talk rite here then."

I made myself comfy on the white couch, opposite from Reno.

"Who bombed Sector Seven? I really want to know." I was testing his reaction.

Reno's smiled faltered for a fraction of a second before coming back. Maybe normal people wouldn't have noticed, but I did.

"Why do you want to know?" He took a sip of his beer.

"Why wouldn't I want to know?" I challenged, sounding confident. But in reality, I was scared shitless. I didn't want it to be him. _Please don't tell me anything_. I begged him silently, but it would do nothing for me, I knew.

"Hm, I don't think this is the right time for this conversation," He set down his beer on the coffee table and made to leave.

_Click._

Reno's ears were trained enough to know just exactly what that sound was. He froze and turned to stare at me in shock, not believing it. "Chris?"

"Reno, when I'm still asking nicely," I held the gun at level with his heart. I wouldn't miss, and he knew it. "Or should I rephrase the question? Did you do it?"

His eyes narrowed and then he let out a harsh laugh. "Don't tell me this is your new assignment. Rufus really does have a screwed up sense of humor."

"Answer the question Reno!" I was on my feet now, and my hand wasn't shaking.

"Fine," His blue green eyes that I once found so enchanting seemed like lies now, too beautiful to be true. He was a lie, all he was. "I did."

My gun shook and my resolve wavered. "Why?" I managed a whisper.

"Duty calls, Chris, duty calls," with that he drew out his gun and pointed it me.

"Don't move Reno!" _Click. _He ignored me, readying for fire.

"I said don't move!" He looked at me, smiling now.

"You won't kill me Chris, you _can't_. But I can. I named you, so you are mine. Mine to exist for me and to die for me." He laughed, but it was so empty. Not the one I knew. It wasn't him anymore.

"You're a mad man Reno…" I felt tears slip down my cheeks and I didn't even know why. "All you have done is lie to me."

He shrugged it off casually, "You never asked, yo." He was taking this like a joke.

"Reno, lower your gun or I will shoot you. Don't test me," I forced my wavering voice to sound confident.

"I dare you," He watched me, "but I don't think you will do it before me."

I didn't even hear the shot. Pain exploded from my lower abdomen, and I reacted automatically, shooting my gun straight at his heart. I clutched my stomach with my right hand and felt warm stickiness pooling beneath it. He shot me. _Reno_ shot me.

My vision stopped spinning and I looked up from my wound to get another good shot at Reno, only to freeze in my tracks and stare. He was laughing, even as blood trickled from his mouth.

"Right in the heart, yo," He gestured toward the seeping blood with his thumb for emphasis. Then he started to walk over, each step seeming to make the blood seep faster onto his white shirt.

"Stop," An uncontrollable fear wrapped around my heart, keeping it from beating properly.

He kept advancing. Another two steps. The seconds felt like hours as I watched him move forward, each step causing him unbearable amounts of pain—if he could still feel that is.

"Stop!" I stumbled back, only to slip and fall, still watching him advance. He was too close. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the final gun shot.

"Always the best shot… That's my girl," a gentle hand resting on my hair. I unclenched my eyes to see Reno's eyes crinkled at the corners into the first genuine smile I had ever seen from him.

I didn't know what to say. I was too shocked. Then I realized he should be dead. He had lost too much blood. I looked at his lips, which were already blue.

"I would hurry up and… get a doctor to look… at that wound…" He wheezed out with his last couple breaths, "or else you won't… survive either…"

He slumped forward onto me, his lips pressing against mine. A real kiss. I tasted his metallic blood, so bitter. "I'm a bit sleepy… I think I'll be going to sleep first today. Good night… Crystal…"

His breath stopped. His head dropped to my shoulder. My blood continued to seep out from my wound.

He wasn't the madman. I was. Because only a madman would kill the person they loved.

"Reno?" Only now did I realize, he hadn't shot me in a vital area. But I had.

"Reno?" No answer. "I'll stay here until you wake up, Reno. So wake up."

I didn't move. Our blood mixed and I knew I was losing too much.

Still, I didn't move.

"Good night, Reno."


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue

Author's note: This was my first work so I was still developing my style, but I'm glad to say I finally settled into a happy place by chapter 8... or more like the epilogue. lol! :) Thanks for reading!

Warnings: Reno/Rufus if you squint :)

* * *

Chapter 9 - Epilogue

"Sir, I think you should take a look at this," Tseng stood outside Reno's apartment, motioning for Rufus to come in.

Rufus stepped in and observed the scene in front of him.

Blood was turned a dark brown, dried on the white couch. It was splattered messily as if the artist had accidentally knocked over their sets of pain on their new canvas. In the middle of it all, were his two famous Turks.

Crystal was slumped against one of the legs of the couch, turquoise eyes closed as if sleeping. She was surreally beautiful, her pale skin even paler than usual, her shirt dyed a crimson red in sharp contrast. What was even more interesting was what—or to be exact, _who—_was wrapped in her arms.

Reno, his Reno. He was slumped against her, in a protective way, as if to block her from an attacker. Still just as beautiful in his eternal sleep, his fiery hair was a gentle cascade of waves framing his face. Reno seemed so serene it was as if he could have woken up at any moment as Rufus's gaze lay upon him, except for the blood that had finally stopped trickling from his lips, leaving only a smudge of the trail to hint at the night's events.

Rufus quickly walked up to the two corpses and grabbing a white sheet from seemingly nowhere, threw it over them. He quickly motioned to Tseng to leave with him.

Tseng followed in his footsteps. "Sir, if I may ask…"

"Permission granted. You know that," Rufus glanced in his direction quickly.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what? Give her that assignment or cover them up with a sheet?"

"…both,"

Rufus stopped walking and turned around. A smile, no, _a smirk_, graced his features as he looked past Tseng back to the apartment.

"Two sinfully and perfectly broken creatures can not coexist in this fallen world. They were better off leaving it. Anyways," He continued to walk. Looking over his shoulder at Tseng one last time, he laughed.

"Reno asked me to save her, so I did. It was her own choice not to leave him. But who is to blame her? I wouldn't be able to tear myself away from that enchanter either."

He chuckled slightly. The sun couldn't have been shining brighter.

_"Hey Reno," _

_ "Yeah, Chris?"_

_ "Do you think that if we die in this lifetime, God will give us another chance?"_

_ "God? Hmm… I sure hope so," because maybe then I can love you properly._


End file.
